Secret Love: His skin
by Leylarose3
Summary: One night of love and passion. Secrets, affairs, but pure love is the essence of this story. She is bound by duty to another but her love is for him. They manage to steal a night away, away from everything- away from duty, stress, obligations. This moment but few, is for them.


_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the character confusion you guys, it was supposed to be Usagi/Seiya/Mamoru. Mamoru is referenced and mentioned throughout this story and I am probably going to do a one shot sequel with Mamoru (who at this point is King of Earth and husband of Usagi Serenity) so he is important. However this pairing is Usagi and Seiya. Enjoy lovelies!_

* * *

His skin, his hair his lips pressed against mine. Molding his form into mine. Pushing into me, sweat dripping. Him kissing my cheek and lips as he makes love to me. He kisses my neck and makes me melt inside. I claw at his back and cry out at our union. It feels so wonderful, being joined with him like this. Melting under his touch.

Making me filled with lust. I love him. I cum exquisitely over and over. He makes me melt. He slows his movements even after I climaxed. He hasn't finished yet and keeps going, and this is already my second orgasm. The stamina of this man is too much.

I keep moaning struggling to keep my voice down.

"Look at me" he tells me. How can I look at him, we are doing something so obscene and exquisite and addicting.

"Look AT ME." He states a little louder and moves my head towards him. My eyes are glazed over at him. He makes me so filled with love.

"Say my name" he whispers. And that threatens to send me over the edge again. I can feel him pounding into me a bit harder, and him struggling to stifle his pants and grunts.

"OH GOD!" I scream. He smirks and keeps going, burying himself so far into my depths. Reaching spots I myself haven't yet discovered.

"Seiya" His beautiful dark blue and piercing gaze captures my lust filled ones as he thrusts into me even rougher than before.

"Again Usagi" . He grinds his pelvis into mine, his brow filled with sweat. As I reach my third orgasm, I scream his name once more.

"Oh, Seiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I chant. A few more pounding and searing thrusts later and he orgasms right after me and we ride out the waves. I am panting, my body sheened with sweat as well as his.

He stares at my bouncing breasts and bends his head to graze my rosy colored nipples with his teeth and tongue. My nails scratch his shoulders and I finish riding the wave with him.

This moment was perfect, beautiful even. His beautiful pale skin shines brilliantly under the moonlight.

He gently rolls off of me and to my side breathing heavily.

…..

I look at her and think what a goddess and how lucky I am to share this moment with the moon and earth queen. Her gold spun hair wrapped around her lovely petite frame, her sweaty body shines against the moonlight—like pale alabaster giving her an ethereal glow. Her brilliant cerulean eyes mesmerize me and her pants and breaths make me want her again even though we were both utterly spent and exhausted.

My angel. Well his angel really. But her nights and pleasures are spent with me. I know for a fact that he doesn't give her NEAR the amount of pleasure I do. Her eyes glaze over at me and I can't help but grin at this beautiful small angel of mine. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close against my body. We were still coming down from our highs but I wanted the moment to last a bit longer. The moon was shining brightly but we both knew the sun would be up in just a few hours. Her eyes are still open and she looks up at me and softly smiles. Her eyes are filled with tears.

I wipe them away and capture her lips with mine. One hand around her waist, the other around her neck. She tastes sweet and she feels lithe in my arms. The kiss is slow and magnetizing. Every kiss with her is always amazing, and I can't seem to get enough. If only our love was free and out in the open. If only it was just us.

We kiss eachother slowly over and over. She slips her tongue in my mouth, mimicking our earlier movements. I taste her with my own and deepen the kiss not giving her room to breathe much. She bites my lip. I growl low in my throat and pinch one of her nipples.

Ah Seiya!" she gasps and giggles. I do it again and it elicits a moan.

"mmmm you can't seem to get enough of me can you?", she breathily states.

"neither can you Bunny" I whisper and bend my head down again to capture her aroused nipple in my mouth. I twirl the bud with my tongue and love the feel of her fingers in my hair as I repeat the action. She moans and squirms under me. Even after our love making session we can't get enough. I twirl my tongue on her other nipple and make it hard and aroused. I can feel her get wet again and place my fingere on her lower nub and rub it. She hisses and I keep tonguing her swollen nipples and rubbing her bundle of nerves.

"It feels so wonderful. You're going to make me cum again!" She almost screams and moves her hips more up . I rub even harder and suck and tongue her nipples even more. I love pleasuring her. It was always her.

"Cum for me"

Her eyes are closed

"Oh…OH…..OHHHHH" I keep rubbing her nub and look up are her gorgeous pleasure filled face and smile.

She shakes as she comes down from her fourth orgasm tonight.

I move up and kiss her forehead again and rub her back as she comes down.

After a few minutes she touches my shoulder and looks up from her long dark eyelashes and kisses my chin sweetly and then my nose and then pecks my lips.

She tries to touch my cock but I move her hand and place it to my lips instead.

"You're exhausted, and I am too-I want to sleep next to you instead" I kiss the inside of her palm.

She rests her head against my chest listening to my heartbeat.

Our breaths slow in unison and we drift off into sleep. The morning can wait.

The people that demand her attention can wait.

For now its me and her…

…..

A smile curves my lips as we drift off to sleep and to sweet dreams. One of the few moments of happiness I can steal with him and I know I will sleep well for the first time in months. I truly do love him but destiny deems I belong to someone else.

My heart is for him. Always.


End file.
